Navidad en el coven
by taniadh
Summary: One-shot. [Fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction] Cordelia y Misty se preparan para celebrar la navidad con el resto del coven. Ocurre 5 años después del final de la serie y Misty está viva.


_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de los personajes ni de la serie ni nada de eso. Si lo fuera el final de Coven hubiera sido muy diferente y todos lo sabemos._

_Dsiclaimer2: **"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"**_

_Bueno, este fic nace por un reto propuesto por uno de los foros de fanfiction. Una de las normas es que tiene que estar ambientado en la navidad y otra es regalárselo a otra persona. En mi caso, este fic es un regalo para mi amiga/newby Ursi porque ella fue de las pocas que pudo entender lo mal que me dejó el final de esta temporada. Porque sin ella no hubiese fangirleado ni la mitad de lo que lo hice con las Cordisty y porque este fic en gran parte también le pertenece a ella por todos nuestros roles en twitter. Así que, espero que le guste a ella y a vosotros y si comentáis os lo agradeceré muchísimo._

* * *

><p>- ¡Rhiannon!<p>

La voz de Cordelia resonó por toda la segunda planta de la mansión sin obtener respuesta. Ya tenía preparado el baño con el agua caliente y los juguetes, sólo le faltaba lo más importante, su hija. Se levantó del suelo donde estaba arrodillada y buscó a la niña en su habitación: debajo de la cama, en el armario, detrás de las cortinas… pero nada.

Bajó a la planta de abajo donde se encontró con varias alumnas que estaban atareadas en decorar el árbol de navidad y envolver algunos regalos. Una de ellas quiso poner villancicos pero otra se lo impidió diciendo que la estampa ya era lo bastante navideña sin tener que añadirle música. Ninguna de ellas vio, o quisieron decir si habían visto a su hija así que no se detuvo más que para indicarle a Rose que la guirnalda que estaba colocando en la pared estaba torcida.

La pequeña Rhiannon de tan sólo cuatro años ya había conquistado a toda la casa desde el momento en que nació. Cuando abría sus ya de por sí expresivos ojos y ponía una carita triste, hasta a Cordelia le costaba negarle algo, así que no podía culpar a sus alumnas por protegerla. Y a Zoe, Kyle, Queenie, la cocinera, el jardinero… lo cierto es que la niña los tenía encandilados a todos. Cuando revisó más habitaciones y ni aun así pudo dar con la pequeña se le ocurrió que sólo había un sitio más donde se escondería: con su mumi.

Sonriendo satisfecha por haberlo descubierto se encaminó al invernadero donde encontró a Misty entretenida con las manos metidas en una maceta y tarareando una canción de Stevie.

- Hola Cordi -saludó al detectar su presencia y después la miró por encima del hombro dedicándole una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Cordelia tuvo que tomarse un momento para recomponerse. Habían pasado años y su mujer seguía enamorándola con tan sólo una sonrisa. Aún después de todo sentía esas mariposas en el estómago cuando la miraba. Aquello sí era magia.

- Estoy buscando a una pequeña brujita ¿no la habrás visto por casualidad? –preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- ¿Una brujita? –levantó el mentón rascándose la barbilla con los nudillos haciendo como que pensaba- mm no, por aquí no ha pasado.

Cordelia enarcó una ceja por la respuesta pero al instante le cambió la expresión a una de sonrisa cuando escuchó una risita que se escapa de debajo de la mesa que, sospechosamente, tapaba Misty.

- Vaya, qué raro. Juraría que la había visto. ¿Te importa si busco por aquí? –siguió con la broma acercándose un poco más.

- Oh, no, para nada. –contestó con facilidad Misty mientras iba girando a medida que Cordelia se movía para poder taparle la visión. Rhiannon se aferraba a la falda de su madre mientras esta se movía y no dejaba de reír.

- Uy, me parece que estoy escuchando algo.

- ¿En serio? Yo no oigo nada… -A Misty le costaba aguantar impasible y ya se le empezaba a escapar una sonrisa al escuchar a su hija.

- Sí, sí, por aquí. –siguió Cordelia acercándose más y mirando debajo de la mesa.

Una cabeza de rizos rubios rebeldes apareció detrás de las faldas de Misty y unas manos se aferraban a sus piernas.

- ¡Mami que estoy aquí!

- ¡Mira quién ha aparecido! –exclamó Misty haciéndose la sorprendida mientras cogía a la niña en brazos.

- ¡Qué casualidad! –aunque hubiese querido Cordelia no hubiese podido enfadarse. La imagen que tenía delante era demasiado tierna. Rhiannon se aferraba al cuello de su madre escondiéndose en el pelo de ésta riéndose a carcajadas. –Vamos, ya tienes el baño preparado.

- ¡Pero, mami, ya me bañé ayer! –protestó la niña poniendo morritos en un amago de enfado.

- Es verdad, ya se bañó ayer.- Intervino Misty divertida por la cara de su hija.

Cordelia frunció el ceño en una reprimenda silenciosa a su mujer.

- Sí, te bañaste antes de pensar que era buena idea volver a tirarte al suelo para jugar con los caimanes en la cabaña.

- ¡Pero es que Mac quería jugar! –se defendió la niña.

- Misty ayúdame –exclamó Cordelia al ver a su mujer mordiéndose el labio para no reír en lugar de ayudarla.

Misty dejó de sonreír y recolocó a la niña para poder mirarla.

- Es verdad, Rhiannon, Mac quería jugar pero no tenías que haberte tirado al suelo después del baño. Así que ahora tienes que bañarte otra vez porque sabes que esta es una casa muy bonita y que no podemos ensuciar nada porque vivimos con más personas. ¿Vas a hacer caso a mami y a dejar que te bañe sin enfadarte?

La nigromante miró a su hija algo seria para que viese que lo decía muy en serio. Rhiannon quiso protestar pero al ver la cara de su mumi no pudo mantener la expresión enfadada mucho tiempo, mucho menos después de girar la cabeza y ver a su mami que había bajado a buscarla. No le gustaba hacer enfadar a sus madres simplemente no le gustaba la bañera, era demasiado pequeña, no había espacio para nadar ni para jugar con sus caimanes como en el pantano de la cabaña.

- Vale, pero… -levantó las manos hasta la oreja de Misty para que no se pudiera escuchar nada de lo que decía y susurró algo.

Misty hizo una mueca medio sonrisa medio regañina hasta que cedió.

- Hecho.

La niña asintió satisfecha y estiró los brazos para que su otra madre, Cordelia, la cogiese en brazos. Cosa que la directora y suprema hizo con gran alivio y felicidad. Le guiñó un ojo a su mujer antes de salir de la estancia y volver al baño con su hija en brazos.

Después del baño casi imposible y una cena con todas las alumnas que aún quedaban en la academia a pesar de la época y de las vacaciones de navidad, el teléfono de Cordelia empezó a sonar por lo que fue Misty la que se ocupó de llevar a la pequeña a la cama y leerle un cuento hasta que se durmiese. Cuando estuvo segura de que quedaba poco para que se durmiese le dio un beso en la frente y asegurándose de arroparla bien apagó la luz de la habitación y salió muy despacio sin hacer ruido. Según iba andando por los pasillos fue despidiéndose de las alumnas que ya se iban a dormir o que aún estaban cuchicheando por los pasillos. Era una locura. Si hace unos años le hubiesen dicho que estaría viviendo en una mansión de Garden Distric, casada con la suprema del coven y con una hija en común nunca se lo hubiese creído, pero aquí estaba. Llegó a la cocina donde se preparó un té caliente y volvió al salón parándose un momento en el marco de la puerta. Habían pasado cinco años desde que se tendió en ese frío y duro suelo acompañada del resto de las brujas para poder conocer su infierno personal. Y si no hubiese sido por su miss Cordelia aún seguiría allí. Cordelia había sido todo para ella, su profesora, su suprema, su amiga, su novia, su pareja, su mujer, su todo. Lo único que deseaba era poder demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella. Y poder devolverle aunque sólo fuese un poco todo lo que ella le había dado. Anduvo los pocos pasos que la separaban del sofá y se acomodó en los cojines mirando el fuego crepitar en la chimenea y que alumbraba parte del árbol ya adornado con todas las bolas, guirnaldas, brillos y estrellas que habían podido encontrar.

Escuchó el ruido de unos tacones que bajaban por las escaleras y al dirigir la mirada hacia la entrada pudo ver cómo aparecía Cordelia por la puerta. Era increíble. Esa mujer podía llevar la ropa más normal del mundo y aún así parecer una modelo recién salida de la pasarela. Su pelo siempre perfectamente en su lugar, la ropa sin ninguna arruga y colocada y su forma de moverse… siempre con esa gracia y agilidad como si en realidad no caminase sobre tacones de diez centímetros.

Como si fuese un gesto acordado entre las dos, abrió los brazos para recibirla y Cordelia cerró la distancia entre ellas cayendo en el sofá abrazándola, suspirando al percibir el aroma a tierra y flores y barro de Misty.

- ¿Has ido a ver a Rhiannon?

- Mmm –asintió soñolienta la suprema mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de su mujer y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro- Aún no estaba dormida cuando llegué así que pude darle un beso de buenas noches.

- Bien… ya sabes que dice que no duerme bien si no le damos un besito las dos.

Cordelia se rio ligeramente.

- Sí, me pregunto de quién habrá sacado esa costumbre… -dijo con un toque de diversión en sus palabras ya que Misty era incapaz de pasar un día sin besarla. Incluso cuando discutían y a lo mejor estaban unos días sin hablarse, siempre tenía que besarla antes de irse a dormir.

Misty rio en respuesta.

- Se parece mucho a ti –dijo Cordelia acariciando su mejilla.

- Y también a ti –respondió.- Si un día no le leemos algo se enfada y ya me ha dicho que en cuanto aprenda a leer la tenemos que llevar a la librería.

- Me parece bien. –contestó Cordelia robándole un sorbo de té de la taza.- Han llamado Zoe y Kyle para decir que mañana por la mañana estarán aquí. Oh, y Queenie con Andrew, su novio, pero ellos llegarán un poco más tarde. Aun así me ha asegurado que estarán a tiempo para la cena.

Misty respiró aliviada con lo último. Sabía lo nerviosa que se ponía Cordelia con cualquier cena importante mucho más si era la de navidad. Y si encima tenía que preocuparse de que llegara a tiempo su consejo no quería ni imaginárselo. La quería muchísimo pero Misty nunca entendería por qué era tan importante que cada cubierto brillase y todas las servilletas estuviesen perfectamente alineadas. Ella era muy feliz con una cena sencilla y la compañía de sus amigos y su familia, no necesitaba más. Por eso cada navidad se escabullía al invernadero a escuchar a Stevie para no entorpecer la preparación de la cena ni romper nada.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Rhiannon antes de llevármela?

Misty tuvo que sacudir la cabeza por el cambio de tema y poder recordar por lo que le preguntaba.

- Oh, nada, que si mañana podíamos desayunar bagels.

Cordelia rió con una carcajada suave.

- ¿Ves? Es igual que tú.

Misty rodó los ojos.

- Lo que tú digas.

Era una discusión que tenían a menudo, para Misty, Rhiannon se parecía a Cordelia en muchos aspectos de su personalidad, o su sonrisa, además de la forma de su cara. Para Cordelia Rhiannon era una copia de Misty, no sólo por su pelo rubio rizado que no había manera de peinar algunas mañanas. También compartía su pasión por los animales y la naturaleza. Cordelia había perdido la cuenta de cuantos animales heridos había traído a casa desde que aprendió a andar para que sus madres los curaran. Pero también su curiosidad por el mundo y su alegría por las cosas más simples. Y le encantaba. Misty era el faro de su vida, la luz que había entrado en su mundo de tinieblas y había abierto la puerta de la felicidad. Y ahora tenía otra luz más que sumar.

Se acomodó abrazando a Misty y juntándose todo lo que podía sin dejar de mirar el fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Y justamente en ese momento pensó que por fin había entendido el significado de la navidad. No se trataba de tener una cena perfecta con los platos más exquisitos del mundo o los regalos más caros. La navidad era ese sentimiento que estaba experimentando en esos momentos. Saber que su hija estaba a salvo durmiendo en la planta de arriba, que sus alumnas confiaban en ella no sólo como su líder sino en ocasiones como una segunda madre. Saber que el resto de su consejo no se perdería la cena de navidad por nada del mundo ni por muy lejos que estuviesen. Pero sobre todo era la calidez que sentía en los brazos de Misty. Esa protección, ese amor que se respiraba en el ambiente, el calor de los hogares que contrastaba con el frío de la calle, los regalos, las sonrisas e incluso las pequeñas discusiones de la cena. Todo eso era ser parte de una familia. Y quizá era por eso por lo que todos querían volver a casa en estas fechas, para recordarlo.

Misty besó el pelo de Cordelia acariciando su brazo de forma distraída.

- Te quiero. –susurró.

Cordelia suspiró cerrando los ojos un momento para reprimir las lágrimas de emoción que casi se le escapan. Parecía que Misty y ella estaban conectadas a tal nivel que podían leerse el pensamiento y saber qué decir en cada momento, como acababa de pasar. Levantó la vista perdiéndose en esos ojos azules.

- Yo también te quiero.

Cerró la poca distancia que había entre ellas hasta fundirse en un cálido, suave y reconfortante beso que intentaron alargar el máximo tiempo posible. Al final de la noche el silencio de la casa sólo se veía interrumpido por la madera consumiéndose en la chimenea y dos labios uniéndose sin ninguna prisa en el sofá de la sala.


End file.
